Trois ans plus tard
by Pieces of Red
Summary: Le retour de Kyo aux yeux de démon auprès de sa blonde ! Je vous invite à vous faire les témoins discrets de la vie de couple puis de famille de notre samouraï et notre chasseuse de primes préférés ! Pas mal de lemons dans cette histoire, à vos risques et périls ;)
1. 1 - Le retour du démon aux yeux rouges

**Summary:** Le retour de Kyô aux yeux de démon auprès de sa blonde...

 **Pairing:** KyoxYuya bien sûr !

 **Disclaimer:** Samurai Deeper Kyo ne m'appartient pas, on le sait tous.

 **Warning :** Attention cette histoire contient un lemon qui est plutôt chaud bouillant pour le coup, si ça ne vous dit rien ou que vous êtes mineur(e)s, passez votre chemin parce que c'est pratiquement sur toute la longueur de cette fic, vous êtes prévenus !

.

.

.

.

.

 **SAMURAI DEEPER KYO**

.

.

 **Trois Ans Plus Tard**

.

.

 **Chapitre 1 :**

 **Le retour du démon aux yeux rouges**

.

.

.

.

.

Yuya entra dans la chambre que Sakuya et Kyoshiro lui avait prêté pour la nuit.

Toute la bande s'était réunie chez le couple pour fêter le retour de Kyo. Le salon était rempli de samuraïs ivres morts en train de chanter à tu-tête ou affalés sur la table en marmonant ou menaçant un ennemi invisible.

Kyo, lui, avait disparu, sûrement en train de fumer ou de boire à l'extérieur.

 _Au lieu de profiter de son retour pour passer du temps avec moi..._

\- Idiot, murmura Yuya avec une moue boudeuse et ignorant la rougeur qui s'était emparée de ses joues.

Yuya secoua la tête pour chasser ces pensées qu'elle jugeait enfantines et ferma la porte coulissante derrière elle. Elle défit le ruban qui lui attachait les cheveux, laissant une longue cascade blonde déferler sur ses épaules et dans son dos.

 _C'est vrai qu'ils avaient beaucoup poussé en trois ans..._

Elle déroula ensuite la ceinture de son yukata et se débarrassa de l'épais tissu à motifs pour se retrouver dans un léger kimono blanc noué à la taille par une petite ceinture de la même couleur.

Elle se retourna ensuite pour aller se brosser les cheveux devant le petit meuble avec miroir installé près du futon et failli avoir une crise cardiaque.

\- Kyo ! S'écria-t-elle, une main sur le coeur. Tu aurais pu dire que tu étais là !

Le ténébreux samuraï se contenta d'un rire sadique et leva sa coupelle de saké à l'adresse de la jeune femme.

Il était confortablement assis contre un mur près de la fenêtre, quelques cruches vides autour de lui.

Yuya leva les yeux au ciel et s'approcha du démon dont les yeux brillaient étrangement ce soir-là. Elle ramassa les bouteilles vides et les mis au bord de la fenêtre, totalement inconsciente du regard brûlant que Kyo laissait courir sur tout son corps.

Elle allait se relever lorsque le samuraï la saisit par le bras et la fit tomber sur ses genoux. Yuya se mit à rougir furieusement en essayant de se dégager, mais Kyo l'avait déjà emprisonnée dans ses bras.

\- Kyo ! S'exclama-t-elle. Q-qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

Il rit à nouveau, toujours moqueur et entreprit d'installer sa prise plus confortablement sur lui. Yuya se retrouva rapidement assise à califourchon sur les genoux de Kyo qui s'amusa avec un plaisir non disimulé de la teinte que prit instantanément le visage de la jeune chasseuse de primes.

Elle rougissait littéralement de tout son corps, ce qui bien sûr, empli Kyo de fierté. Il l'agrippa par la nuque et rapprocha lentement son visage de son oreille.

\- Ce n'est pas toi qui m'a sauté dessus ce matin ? Demanda Kyo, ses lèvres bougeant contre l'oreille brûlante de Yuya. Je ne fais que te rendre la pareille...

Elle frissonna malgré elle de sentir son souffle chaud sur sa peau tandis qu'il la pressait contre lui. Elle pouvait sentir son corps musclé contre elle, son odeur si familière et rassurante. Si masculine aussi. Mais elle ne pouvait pas rendre les armes si facilement, ça non.

\- Je ne t'ai pas sauté dessus ! Protesta-t-elle en se reculant légèrement.

Si elle avait pu le faire, c'était uniquement parce que Kyo avait daigné desserrer légèrement son étreinte. Il souriait de manière inquiétante et la lueur qui ne cessait de briller au fond de ses magnifiques yeux rouges fit à nouveau frissonner la jeune femme.

 _Oui, cet imbécile avait toujours autant d'effet sur elle._

Yuya rougit encore plus lorsque son sourire s'élargit.

 _Rectification._

Il avait _encore plus_ d'effet sur elle dans son véritable corps.

Le sourire de Kyo s'était élargi d'avantage en sentant le coeur de Yuya s'affoler et la chaleur de son corps augmenter.

\- On a des pensées coquines planche à pain ? Fit-il d'une voix rauque et sensuelle.

Yuya du s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois avant de comprendre ce qu'il venait de dire. On avait pas idée d'utiliser une voix pareille sur une jeune femme inexpérimentée des choses de l'amour comme elle l'était.

Elle eu tout de même envie de se battre un peu.

 _Pour la forme._

Elle abattit ses petits poings sur le torse de Kyo, fronçant les sourcils en essayant de paraître en colère. Ce qui était extrêmement difficile vu la façon dont Kyo la regardait, ou plutôt la dévorait des yeux.

Yuya secoua furieusement la tête. La voilà qui s'imaginait que Kyo pouvait avoir envie d'elle.

\- Je ne suis pas comme toi espèce de pervers ! Cria-t-elle en le frappant à nouveau.

Qu'espérait-elle enfin ? Qu'il allait la lâcher avec ses petits coups totalement indolores ? Kyo sourit encore, son expression se faisant plus sauvage. Yuya ne put s'empêcher d'avaler bruyamment sa salive devant le regard plus intense que jamais du samuraï.

Comment pouvait-on être aussi beau, pensa Yuya en sentant un long frisson de plaisir lui parcourir la colonne vertébrale. Ou était-ce la main de Kyo qui montait et descendait dans son dos, en appuyant fermement comme pour sentir la moindre courbe et le moindre creux de la jeune femme.

Son autre main se fit plus pressente encore, agrippant un sein rond et ferme entre ses doigts.

\- Aah...

Yuya ne put retenir un gémissement, ce qui fit encore s'agrandir le sourire de Kyo. Elle rougit furieusement de s'être laissée aller de la sorte et tenta de faire lâcher prise au démon.

Il ricana, qui croyait-elle donc avoir en face d'elle ?

\- K-Kyo arrête... gémit-elle encore en essayant de le repousser.

\- Je vérifie juste si tu es bien devenue une femme, dit-il comme si c'était la chose la plus logique au monde.

Yuya émit un son étranglé mais que devait s'apparanter à un "abruti" bien senti dans son esprit. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, après tout ses mains baladeuses donnaient un plaisir immense aux femmes sur lesquelles il les posait.

\- Hmm, fit-il, semblant réfléchir à quelque chose. Ils ont l'air encore petits...

Yuya enfonça alors ses ongles dans l'avant-bras au bout duquel la grande main du samuraï tripotait son "petit" sein. Kyo sourit, tel un prédateur s'appretant à donner le coup de grâce à sa proie. Elle allait bientôt exploser...

En effet la réplique de la belle ne se fit pas attendre.

\- Espèce de sale pervers ! Hurla-t-elle en le frappant plus fort, son visage pourpre de colère et ses yeux verts étincellants de rage et de tristesse.

Kyo tiqua à ce dernir sentiment apparaissant dans le regard de sa planche à pain.

\- T'es vraiment un abruti ! Continua-t-elle en sentant ses yeux la brûler. C'est tout ce que tu as à dire après trois ans ?!

Le regard de Kyo s'adoucit légèrement. _Quelle idiote._

\- Je t'ai attendu tout ce temps ! Tu m'as laissée toute seule ! Et maintenant que tu es là tout ce que tu trouves à dire c'est que j'ai des petits seins ?!

Si elle s'attendait à une réaction de la part de Kyo ce n'était certainement pas celle-là.

Il partit dans un immense éclat de rire.

Yuya en resta bouche bée.

Non pas qu'elle ne l'ait jamais entendu rire, mais en cet instant il ressemblait à tout sauf au tueur sanguinaire ayant pris la vie d'un miller de personnes.

On aurait dit un petit garçon qui s'amusait d'une mauvaise blague et qui, plus il y repensait, plus il la trouvait drôle.

Il dédramatisait littéralement ce qui venait de se produire et Yuya se surpris même à avoir un petit sourire.

Après de longues minutes Kyo sembla enfin se calmer et avec un immense sourire il regarda Yuya.

\- Décidemment t'es vraiment trop marrante planche à pain, dit-il en se redressant pour la plaquer à nouveau contre lui. Même si t'es complètement stupide...

\- Que quoi ?! S'emporta Yuya en virant à nouveau au rouge.

\- J'ai juste de plus grandes mains que l'autre débile, fit-il en guise d'explication.

Yuya rougit encore plus, comprenant immédiatement où il voulait en venir. _Il trouvait qu'elle avait grandi !_ Yuya du se retenir de sourire de toutes ses forces, sa fierté l'empêchant de voir cela comme un compliment de la part de son démon.

\- T'es contente maintenant, demanda-t-il, pas dupe pour un sou de son apparent énervement.

Yuya marmona qu'il était stupide, alcoolique et pervers, rien de bien nouveau si ce n'est qu'elle le faisait en jouant distraitement avec les longues mèches de cheveux de Kyo, tranquillement assise à califourchon sur ses genoux.

Le samuraï s'arrêta un instant de l'embêter, malgré le plaisir incroyable qu'il y prenait, avoir sa planche à pain tout contre lui après trois longues années le satisfaisait bien plus encore. Yuya resta installée ainsi de longues minutes, sans vraiment se rendre compte de la position dans laquelle ils étaient. Cela bien sûr ne dura pas vu le parcours qu'avaient pris les mains expertes du démon et la façon dont il l'avait fait sauter sur ses genoux et enfouit son visage dans son cou.

Tout à coup ça n'avait plus l'air si innocent que ça...

\- K-Kyo non, murmura-t-elle faiblement entre deux gémissements.

Il sourit, ses lèvres parcourant sa peau tandis que ses mains caressaient et se pressaient contre son dos, ses fesses, ses cuisses. Il remonta son léger yukata pour pouvoir glisser ses doigts sur sa peau nue.

\- Kyo, gémit Yuya en fermant les yeux, laissant Kyo l'allonger sur le dos en continant de marquer son cou et de parcourir son corps de ses grandes mains brûlantes et impatientes.

Elle n'avait aucune expérience mais elle le savait, elle le sentait. Kyo avait envie de la toucher, une envie folle qu'il laissait transparaître dans sa façon de caresser la chaire sous ses doigts, presque fébrilement.

Yuya n'aurait jamais cru que Kyo puisse avoir envie d'elle et encore moins à ce point. Elle savait bien qu'il y avait quelque chose dans son regard rubis, dans certains de ses mots... Quelque chose qu'il se refusait à dire mais qu'il la laissait voir, dans ses gestes et ses attitudes.

 _ **"Yuya... Sois heureuse."**_

Yuya ouvrit de grands yeux, ses mots lui revenant soudain en mémoire. Une indescriptible joie s'empara de la jeune femme alors que Kyo dénouait, ou plutôt arrachait la petite ceinture qui refermait son yukata blanc. Elle rougit en sentant les mains de Kyo ouvrir les pans de son vêtement avant de les écarter complètement et de se redresser, ses mains quittant son corps tremblant et empli de désir.

Elle leva timidement les yeux vers Kyo et sentit son coeur s'arrêter de battre devant son expression. Ses traits étaint marqués par un désir violent, sauvage, ses yeux brûlaient d'envie à la vue que lui donnait Yuya. Elle se sentit nue corps et âme devant lui et fut boulversée jusqu'au plus profond de son être quand il souffla son prénom, sa voix laissant transparaître un millier d'émotions.

Yuya sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes et tendit les bras vers son seul et unique amour, incapable de songer à sa nudité après la déclaration qu'il venait de lui faire rien qu'en soufflant son prénom.

Kyo se pencha vers elle et déposa enfin un baiser sur ses lèvres rosées.

Yuya enroula ses bras autour de son cou et le pressa contre elle, embrassant tendrement son démon qui la laissa faire un instant, savourant ce premier vrai baiser que l'un comme l'autre avaient tellement attendu.

Puis le désir fou qu'il ressentait pris le dessus. Il saisit sa mâchoire entre ses doigts et la força à ouvrir la bouche. Sa langue s'introduit dans son antre sucrée et il grogna de plaisir de pouvoir enfin la goûter. Yuya gémit dans sa bouche, sa langue trouvant rapidement la sienne pour une danse enflammée.

Ses petites mains se glissèrent dans les longs cheveux noirs du samouraï et sous son kimono pour caresser son cou et le haut de ses épaules. Malgré les quelques cicatrices qu'elle pouvait sentir sous ses doigts, sa peau était d'une douceur incroyable. Non pas qu'elle ait la moindre expérience mais elle avait toujours pensé que la peau d'un homme était plus... rugueuse.

Kyo sembla comprendre son envie et défit la ceinture de son kimono. Yuya gémit encore alors qu'il l'embrassait fougueusement tout en se déshabillant. Il sentit cependant les mains de Yuya glisser de sa nuque jusque ses épaules puis sa poitrine musclée.

Elle frémit en sentant ses muscles fermes se contracter sous ses doigts. Il rompit le baiser pour pouvoir regarder son visage, rouge et ses yeux embués de plaisir, ses traits reflétant son désir pour lui, son amour infini, ses longs cheveux blonds éparpillés sur l'oreiller.

 _Elle était tellement belle..._

Yuya l'admira un moment aussi puis elle sentit une envie irrépressible de le sentir nu contre elle. Elle ouvrit son kimono complètement et griffa sa poitrine et ses abdominaux, faisant grogner Kyo qui s'empressa de reprendre leur baiser enfiévré. Il se débarrassa rapidement de son kimono et s'allongea de tout son poids sur Yuya. Elle gémit encore et enroula ses jambes autour de son démon, ses mains se perdant à nouveau dans ses longs cheveux noirs.

Elle sentit son ventre se contracter, son corps tout entier totalement écrasé sous celui de Kyo. Sa peau était douce partout, absolument partout. Yuya rompit le baiser incroyablement passionné qu'il lui donnait et lécha ses lèvres avant de reprendre leur baiser avec plus d'intensité encore.

Kyo se sentait dépassé par les sensations qui l'assaillaient. Comment sa planche à pain, qu'il savait totalement inexpérimentée, pouvait le rendre aussi fou ?

Combien de femmes avait-il connu ? Tellement qu'il ne saurait le dire. Avec de l'expérience, beaucoup, et pourtant, il n'avait jamais de sa vie éprouvé autant de plaisir. Et ce n'était que le début.

Il savait que c'était parce c'était elle, sa planche à pain, sa femme. Celle pour qui il était revenu.

Elle lui appartenait. Elle était à lui seul.

Dans un regain de possessivité il quitta ses lèvres pour deverser un flot de baisers brûlants et ininterrompus sur sa gorge. Yuya gémit sous lui, ses mains s'agrippant à sa nuque, ses cuisses nues carressant sa taille et ses hanches. Kyo la marquait avec ses lèvres, sa langue, ses dents s'enfonçant de temps à autre dans sa chaire pour laisser son empreinte, pour signifier que cette femme était prise, et par un homme des plus possessifs.

Yuya en gémit de plaisir, il voulait que toute le monde sache qu'elle était à lui et à personne d'autre. Il l'embrassa à nouveau sauvagement, faisant courir ses mains sur son corps nu et tremblant. Il la saisit par les fesses et donna un coup de hanches qui le colla contre elle. Yuya émit un petit cri de suprise mêlé à un plaisir qu'elle ne pouvait pas contenir.

\- Tu es à moi, souffla-t-il soudain contre ses lèvres.

Yuya acquieça faiblement, son corps tout entier parcouru de frissons intenses. Les mains de Kyo se pressèrent dans sa chaire et elle gémit plus fort en le sentant entre ses jambes. Un homme, un homme contre elle.

Et pas n'importe lequel.

Une légende vivante, un samouraï exceptionnel, dernier survivant de son clan surnaturel, l'homme le plus beau et le plus charismatique qu'elle ait jamais rencontré. Cet homme si puissant, si incroyable, si magnifique se pressait contre elle et la regardait comme si il voulait la dévorer vivante.

\- Kyo ! Cria-t-elle alors qu'il saisissait ses cuisses et donnait un autre coup de hanches.

Il était tout contre elle, tout chaud et...

\- Ahn !

Yuya rejeta la tête en arrière, Kyo venait de glisser contre son entrejambe en se pressant plus fort contre elle. Elle pouvait sentir ses contours, et sa chaleur, il était brûlant et tellement-

\- Kyo ! Cria-t-elle à nouveau tandis qu'il refermait ses lèvres sur un sein ferme et rougi tout en effectuant de lents mouvements de bassin.

Ses longs doigts se perdirent dans la chaire de ses cuisses, ses fesses, puis son ventre plat, sa poitrine, emprisonnant ses poignets dans l'une d'elle et au-dessus de sa tête tandis que l'autre caressait, pressait doucement le sein qu'il n'avait pas englouti.

Yuya avait fermé les yeux, se laissant balancer au gré des mouvements de hanches de Kyo, ses jambes écartées dont l'arrière de l'une d'elle s'aventurait dans le creux de ses fesses musclées, ses mains emprisonnées dans celle de Kyo. Il grogna contre son sein avant de le relâcher et de saisir son visage pour lui dévorer la bouche.

Puis il desserra sa prise sur ses poignets et Yuya pu enfin faire descendre ses mains dans le dos de son démon, sentant la peau légèrement humide de transpiration glisser sous ses doigts. Elle trouva rapidement le bas de son dos et agrippa ses fesses pour le presser contre elle plus encore. Kyo grogna à nouveau et enfonça sa langue dans la bouche de Yuya qui la trouva avec la sienne et entama à nouveau une danse torride.

Tout cela alors que le démon bougeait contre elle. Yuya se mit instinctivement à onduler ses hanches, joignant Kyo dans un rythme aussi vieux que le monde.

\- Kyo... Kyo... Gémissait-elle contre ses lèvres.

\- Yuya... S'autorisa-t-il à souffler avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Elle sentit ses yeux s'emplir de larmes à nouveau en l'entendant prononcer son prénom avec cette voix si profonde et tendue, la voix de l'homme qu'elle aimait plus que tout. Elle l'embrassa en retour avec toute la passion, tout l'amour et le désir dont elle était capable.

Kyo accéléra légèrement le mouvement et Yuya sentit la chaleur qui s'était étendu à tout son corps augmenter encore tandis que la sensation dans son bas ventre ne cessait de grandir, une pression qu'elle ne connaissait pas montant de plus en plus en elle. Son entrejambe emprisonnant la virilité de Kyo contre elle, humide et accueillante qu'il ne tarderait pas de marquer par la suite.

Yuya se sentit perdre pied et ne fut que gémissements et plaisir quelques instants encore avant d'arquer le dos et de crier le nom de son tendre bourreau après un puissant coup de reins.

Kyo serra les dents en fermant les yeux, tentant de se contenir de toutes ses forces alors qu'il sentait Yuya se contracter et trembler contre lui.

Elle l'avait totalement pris au dépourvu.

Elle était venue et même s'il n'était pas encore en elle, il l'avait presque rejoint rien qu'en entendant son cri de jouissance.

Elle semblait perdue dans des sensations incroyables et inconnues, ses mains retombant mollement de chaque côté de sa tête, ses jambes glissant du dos de Kyo pour finir sur le futon, de part et d'autre de son corps musclé à la peau dorée par le soleil.

Kyo la laissa reprendre son souffle, se redressant sur ses avant-bras pour la regarder haleter, rouge et transpirante. Il pouvait sentir sa poitrine se soulever et s'abaisser, ses tétons durcis effleurant sa large poitrine à lui quand elle le faisait. Elle était plus belle que jamais avec ses yeux verts humides et ses lèvres rouges et légermement gonflées de leurs baisers passionnés, ses mèches blondes collant à sa peau recouverte d'un mince filet de transpiration.

\- Kyo... Souffla-t-elle après avoir repris un rythme cardiaque à peu près normal.

Il sourit tendrement en caressant doucement son visage tout chaud. Ses yeux rouges étaient doux et emplis de désir et d'amour. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que Kyo puisse avoir une telle expression, et encore moins qu'elle lui serait destinée.

Ses yeux s'emplirent à nouveau de larmes et elle ne tenta pas de les retenir cette fois.

\- Je t'aime Kyo, murmura-t-elle, la voix emplie d'émotion.

Le samouraï ne répondit pas, continuant de l'admirer tout en caressant tendrement son visage. Il se décida cependant à parler en voyant son expression émue et les larmes coulant sur ses joues.

\- Je sais, dit-il simplement, mais le sourire qu'il lui adressait suffisait amplement à Yuya.

Elle se mit à rire doucement, et il la trouva encore plus belle. Mais il aimait aussi la taquiner.

\- Alors, ça t'a plu ? Demanda-t-il, une expression de fierté virile.

Yuya rougit furieusement et tenta de le repousser, soudain terriblement gênée. _Kyo et elle venait de..._

\- P-pervers, fit-elle en pousssant ses petites mains contre sa poitrine musclée tandis qu'il se collait à elle encore une fois.

Il glissa son visage contre le sien avant d'atteindre son oreille. Il murmura dans celle ci, d'une voix délibérément lourde de sous-entendus.

\- Ce n'était qu'un petit apperçu de tout ce que je vais te faire, expliqua-t-il en se délectant du petit gémissement que Yuya venait de pousser. Je te ferai des trucs que tu n'aurais jamais pu imaginer planche à pain.

Le vieux surnom aurait du la mettre en colère mais la voix de Kyo l'hypnotisait et a réduisait au silence.

Kyo eut un sourire carnassier avant de continuer.

\- Des trucs plus incroyables les uns que les autres... il la sentit frissonner. Je te montrerai ce que c'est qu'un homme, un vrai, et je te ferai hurler tellement fort qu'on t'entendra à l'autre bout du Japon... elle se figea, son corps tout entier se mettant à rougir. Jour et nuit, où qu'on soit, je te prendrai sauvagement et je te montrerai à qui tu appartiens.

Yuya gémit sous lui, sentant son intimité se contracter et s'humidifier. La sensation était totalement inconnue et l'effrayait un peu. La voix de Kyo lui faisait donc autant d'effet que cela ?

\- Aucun autre homme que moi n'a le droit de te toucher, fit-il, sa voix plus dure, empreinte d'une possessivité bestiale. Tu es à moi, à moi seul.

Disant ces paroles, sa main glissa entre les jambes de sa chasseuse de primes, la caressant à l'endroit le plus féminin de son corps. Elle s'agrippa alors à Kyo en gémissant son nom. Ses pieds quittèrent le futon alors qu'elle écartait instinctivement les cuisses, la main de Kyo pressée contre son entrejambe palpitante et humide. Sa main appuyait fermement sur la chaire la plus sensible de son anatomie et elle pouvait sentir le bout de ses doigts s'y enfoncer lentement de temps à autres.

Kyo continua à la caresser en se redressant pour observer sa réaction. Elle tremblait, ses yeux fermés, sa bouche entrouverte, son visage rougi par l'excitation et le plaisir. Ses lèvres laissaient échapper un souffle saccadé.

Le simple fait de la toucher et de voir son expression de plaisir pur l'excitait plus que tout ce qu'il avait pu ressentir dans sa vie.

 _Yuya..._

\- Aah... Kyo... Kyo...

 _Yuya..._

Il sentit ses petites mains saisir son avant bras et sa tête se rejeta en arrière, roulant sur l'oreiller et emmêlant ses cheveux d'or. Elle le sentait impatient, suivant son mouvement de plus en plus rapide, ses doigts s'enfonçant de plus en plus loin jusqu'à ce qu'elle pousse un cri.

Son majeur était entré tout entier en elle. Kyo l'observa changer de couleur, virant au pourpre avec de petites larmes perlant au coin de ses yeux fermés. Il ne lui avait pas fait mal, il le savait. Elle ne s'était pas du tout attendue à cette sensation.

Elle gémit doucement en tournant lentement son visage vers lui et en ouvrant doucement les yeux. Ils étaient embués et reflétaient son visage. Kyo s'autorisa un petit sourire puis se pencha sur elle pour l'embrasser tendrement. Yuya s'agrippa à son avant bras et ferma les yeux, savourant le doux baiser de son merveilleux amant. Baiser qui augmenta rapidement en intensité avec une langue avide et un deuxième doigt enfoncé dans le ventre de Yuya.

Elle gémit plus fort, prisonnière de sensations qu'elle ne connaissaient pas et la rendait folle.

Kyo continua de l'embrasser en la pénétrant lentement, pour l'habituer à lui. Yuya gémissait dans sa bouche, cambrant le dos et enfonçant ses ongles dans la peau de son amant.

Elle se contractait autour de ses doigts, menée doucement vers un nouvel orgasme, plus puissant encore que le précédent. Kyo accentua ses mouvements de vas et viens en elle, sa langue caressant celle encore peu sûre de Yuya. Il était tellement fier et excité d'être son premier, son seul...

 _Yuya..._

Il la sentit se contracter de plus en plus, un liquide clair et légèrement visqueux s'écoulant doucement de son intimité. Son baiser se fit plus sauvage encore et il la pénétra de plus en plus vite, aussi profondément qu'il le pouvait, mouillant sa main et le futon sous elle.

Yuya s'arracha au baiser dans un cri d'abandon, rejetant la tête en arrière en fermant les yeux, son visage complètement rouge où la transpiration perlait et glissait le long de son visage et de son cou.

Elle venait violemment, plus intensément que la première fois, sentant les doigts de Kyo s'immobiliser en elle alors qu'elle se contractait et se relaxait autour d'eux. Elle avait l'impression de vouloir les aspirer plus profondément encore.

\- Kyoo... gémit-elle doucement.

Elle voulait qu'il entre en elle, qu'il marque à vie son territoire, qu'il la possède toute entière.

\- E-encore... gémit-elle à nouveau.

Elle le voulait, le désirait tellement fort, n'éprouvant plus aucune honte pour l'envie animale qui la submergeait. Elle agrippa le bras de Kyo plus fort en poussant ses doigts en elle. Mais il les retira lentement et se dégagea.

Yuya protesta, s'agrippant encore à son bras. Kyo eut un petit rire et se dégagea à nouveau avant de se déplacer sur le futon. Elle tenta de se redresser pour le rejoindre mais il la repoussa doucement sur le dos.

\- Ne bouge pas, fit-il en caressant ses jambes tremblantes et ouvertes.

Yuya lui obéi, bien trop plongée dans son envie et son plaisir pour se rebeller.

Puis, il porta ses doigts à sa bouche et les lécha lentement, plongeant délibérément ses yeux rouges étincellants dans le regard émeraude de sa planche à pain.

Yuya serra les cuisses. Il était d'une incroyable sensualité. _Et tellement beau_ , pensa-t-elle.

 _Elle est délicieuse_ , pensa Kyo en la voyant rougir encore sous son regard de braise. Son sourire s'élargit et il fut à nouveau sur elle, l'embrassant farouchement tout en se collant contre elle.

Yuya enroula ses jambes autour de lui, glissant ses mains dans ses longs cheveux pour lui rendre son baiser avec passion. Ils roulèrent sur le futon, leurs jambes et leurs bras se perdant dans les couvertures tout en s'embrassant sauvagement. Kyo laissa les marques de ses doigts sur la peau légèrement hâlée de Yuya, ses ongles à elles griffant son dos et ses épaules musclées.

Dans leur lutte amoureuse, la moitié du corps de la jeune femme se retrouva sur le sol recouvert de planches de bois, Kyo la suivit, continuant à la marquer et à l'embrasser comme un homme affamé.

Ils étaient brusques, passionnés, ivres de désir et d'un plaisir indescriptible. Ils n'étaient plus que sensations, gémissements et grognement sourds. Leurs corps nus glissaient l'un contre l'autre, leur peau se collant par endroit, leurs cheveux de couleur opposée se mêlant en de longues mèches blondes et noires.

Kyo agrippa ses hanches, Yuya gémit et se prépara à le recevoir enfin. Le samouraï quitta ses lèvres pour plonger ses yeux brillants d'envie dans les siens.

 _S'il-te-plaît..._

L'un comme l'autre comprit le regard qu'ils s'adressaient et Kyo ne put attendre plus longtemps.

Il s'enfonça en elle d'un puissant coup de reins.

Elle étouffa son cri de en mordant l'épaule de Kyo jusqu'au sang, ses ongles enfoncés dans son dos.

Il s'immobilisa immédiatement dans un grognement, un frisson intense lui parcourant l'échine.

Il sentait le souffle saccadé de Yuya, respirant par le nez, de petits gémissements de douleur et de plaisir s'échapant de sa bouche encore occupée par l'épaule dorée de son amant.

Kyo sentait sa chaire à elle, tendre, humide et brûlante se serrant incroyablement fort autour de lui.

\- Yuya...

La jeune femme ouvrit doucement les yeux, de petites larmes coulant sur ses joues. La voix de Kyo était tendue et emplie d'un désir difficilement contenu.

Elle relâcha son épaule lentement avant de tourner la tête vers lui. Kyo la regardait de ses magnifiques yeux rouges, incandescents et la capturant encore dans un tourbillon de sentiments si longtemps cachés et réprimés.

\- Je t'aime Kyo, souffla-t-elle en caressant tendrement son visage.

Kyo l'embrassa à nouveau, serrant son petit corps contre le sien, son bassin se mettant à bouger lentement. Yuya du fermer les yeux, sentant son amant la remplir entièrement, l'étirant à l'extrême autour de lui.

Elle sentait tous les détails de sa virilité au fond de son ventre, sa taille, sa chaleur, sa force.

Il se redressa pour regarder son visage. Il ne voulait pas perdre une miette de toutes ses expressions et la couleur que prendrait sa peau sous les différentes sensations qu'il lui ferait ressentir.

Ses petites mains glissèrent sur les fesses musclées du samouraï, l'enfonçant en elle plus profondément. Elle gémit en rejetant sa tête en arrière, tandis que Kyo réprimait difficilement un nouveau frisson.

Le démon faisait de lents mouvements de vas et viens en elle. Elle le serrait si fort qu'il en frissonait, un gémissement rauque s'échapant de ses lèvres.

Il sentit Yuya se contracter autour de lui. Elle était si proche, encore une fois... Kyo s'enfonça lentement et profondément dans son ventre, lui arrachant gémissements et soupirs. C'était sa toute première fois et il voulait qu'elle en savoure chaque seconde. Lui qui ne s'était jamais soucié de ses partenaires autrement que pour gonfler son égo masculin se surprenait à vouloir donner le plus de plaisir possible à sa planche à pain, et ce par pur désir de la satisfaire.

\- Yuya, souffla-t-il encore d'une voix rauque et profonde.

Elle gémit.

Comment pouvait-il lui faire ressentir tant de délicieuses sensations rien qu'avec sa voix ?...

Kyo ferma les yeux quand un spasme le serra en elle plus fort l'espace d'une seconde. Il grogna et s'enfonça plus profondément en elle. Yuya poussa un nouveau gémissement, plus fort cette fois et Kyo sentit encore un spasme, puis deux. Il ne put se retenir cette fois et se laissa aller à gémir le prénom de Yuya.

Elle ressenti plus de plaisir encore à entendre la voix de Kyo s'élever dans la chambre, sans honte, sans gêne, cet homme si puissant gémissait son nom comme un jeune homme qui découvrait l'amour charnel pour la première fois.

Yuya le sentit accélérer le balancement de ses hanches. Elle cria cette fois, le sentant tout au fond d'elle, il s'était cogné dans son ventre et elle n'avait jamais ressenti autant de plaisir qu'à cet instant.

\- Kyooo !

Il accéléra encore le rythme, s'enfonçant en elle de plus en plus vite et cognant chaque fois son ventre chaud. Elle cria à nouveau, plus fort encore et ses yeux se fermèrent, une intense lumière blanche l'aveuglant derrières ses paupières closes.

\- Oh Kyo ! Kyo je-

\- Yuya-

Il ne pouvait plus se contrôler et la gratifiait coups de reins après coups de reins de sensations plus folles et plus merveilleuses les unes que les autres.

S'il continuait ainsi elle ne tarderait pas à-

\- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah !

Elle atteignit l'orgasme à la seconde où il explosait brutalement en elle. Elle le serra si fort que ses yeux rouges roulèrent dans leurs orbites et ses hanches ne cessèrent de se cogner contre les siennes dans un rythme totalement incontrôlé.

Il n'avait jamais rien connu de tel, jamais, de toute sa vie.

Kyo trouva ses lèvres brûlantes et l'embrassa avec une telle passion, un tel abandon qu'elle se mit à pleurer de bonheur, son corps tout entier parcouru d'intenses frissons tandis qu'il se perdait encore et encore au fond de son ventre palpitant.

Il ne quitta pas ses lèvres une seconde, se sentant si entier, si vivant et si bien, tellement bien.

Kyo gémit dans la bouche de sa planche à pain, ses grandes mains brûlantes se perdant sur sa peau rougie et trempée de sueur. Il lui fit encore l'amour, plusieurs fois cette nuit-là et il avait bien l'intention de la faire sienne chaque jour et chaque nuit qui viendrait par la suite.

Maintenant elle lui appartenait pour l'éternité.

Yuya gémit dans sa bouche et il rompit leur baiser pour la laisser respirer quelques secondes avant de l'embrasser à nouveau, plus fougueusement et passionnément encore.

Le lendemain matin, la jeune chasseuse de primes se réveilla avec la sensation merveilleuse d'avoir obtenu tout le bonheur possible et imaginable de la terre.

Elle se sentait divinement bien, heureuse, comblée et folle amoureuse.

Kyo dormait encore, ses yeux étaient fermés et sa respiration lente et calme le lui confirma. Yuya lui sourit avec une tendresse et un amour qu'on ne lui avait jamais témoigné avant elle. Elle rit doucement en le voyant froncer les sourcils et lui caressa amoureusement le visage. Etrangement son action parût le détendre et son expression s'adoucit. Yuya rit à nouveau et enroula ses bras autour de son cou pour se serrer tout contre lui.

Kyo grogna un peu et ses bras s'enroulèrent autour du corps nu de sa planche à pain. Mais il ne se réveilla pas.

Yuya frotta son petit nez contre le sien et embrassa tendrement ses lèvres entrouvertes. Elle sentit les lèvres de Kyo remuer lentement et rit à nouveau en se disant qu'il voulait garder le contrôle même dans son sommeil.

Mais ce contrôle, il lui semblait qu'il l'avait perdu plusieurs fois la nuit précédente.

Yuya rougit furieusement en se remémorant seconde après seconde la nuit incroyable qu'ils venaient de passer ensemble.

Kyo lui avait fait connaître des sensations dont elle n'aurait jamais pu soupçonner l'existence et elle avait sentit de nombreuses fois à quel point il la désirait.

Ses beaux yeux verts s'emplirent de larmes qu'elle laissa échapper sur ses joues rosies.

Elle aimait Kyo plus que tout et avait compris qu'il l'aimait, lui aussi.

A la façon dont il n'avait cessé de l'embrasser, de la caresser et de lui faire l'amour encore et encore, sans jamais s'en lasser, sans jamais s'arrêter.

Et sa voix, profonde, virile, presque animale, gémissant son nom, grognant qu'elle lui appartenait, qu'elle était sa femme, contre son oreille, dans son cou, sur ses lèvres...

\- Kyo... souffla-t-elle en embrassant ses lèvres à nouveau, pendant qu'il dormait paisiblement.

Dans quelques minutes il se réveillerait et lui rendrait ses baisers avec passion, puis il lui ferait de nouveau l'amour pendant de délicieuses heures.

Enfin ils se laveraient avant de s'habiller et de rejoindre leurs amis en bas.

Une fois dans le petit salon cependant, Yuya pu observer tout à tour les visages cramoisis, embarrassés et parfois désespérés de tous leurs amis.

Elle comprit alors que Kyo et elle n'avaient pas été très discrets pendant leurs ébats de la nuit et elle s'enfuit, rouge jusqu'aux oreilles pendant que le rire puissant et sadique de son démon résonnait dans la maison.

Peu de temps après, Yukimura, Sakuke et certains de ses guerriers partirent. Suivis par Tigre rouge et Mahiro qui du pratiquement traîner son maître derrière elle pendant qu'il pleurait en criant que Yuya n'était plus libre. Enfin, Bontenmaru avec Okuni, Akari avec Tokito et Luciole partirent chacun de leur côté.

Sakuya et Kyoshiro n'osèrent pas les regarder de tout le reste de leur séjour. Le tout nouveau couple ne s'attarda pas non plus et ils reprirent la route pour trouver un petit chez eux bien douillet et calme, entouré de verdure.

Après quelques mois, il finirent par le trouver. Une petite maison dans une clairière, entourée d'arbres verts sur lesquels se posaient de petits oiseaux colorés et grimpaient des écureils.

Yuya était tombée amoureuse de cet endroit, et ayant abandonné sa carrière de chasseuse de primes, elle se dit que si des voyageurs passaient par là, ils seraient ravis de trouver un bon repas et quelque part où se reposer un peu avant de reprendre la route.

Elle ne se débrouillait pas trop mal en cuisine après tout, et puis Kyo aimait la liberté et la nature, il se plairait aussi dans ce petit coin tranquille.

Elle avait quelques économies et acheta la maison et le terrain pour presque rien car même si l'endroit était charmant il était aussi assez reculé, le village le plus proche était à deux jours de marche.

Kyo s'y plu tout de suite, cela lui rappelait la maison où il avait grandi, avec Muramasa le couvant du regard. Yuya vit ses yeux rouges s'adoucir et elle se serra contre lui en lui murmurant que leurs enfants aussi se plairaient ici.

Il avait sourit et l'avait soulevée dans ses bras pour aller inaugurer leur petite maison dans les règles.

Yuya bien sûr, ne protesta pas bien longtemps avant de s'abandonner à son cher et tendre démon.

.

.

 _ **A suivre...**_

.

.

.

Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu, j'aime énormément ce couple et je suis plutôt contente du résultat. Je pense par contre qu'il doit y avoir quelques fautes par ci par là mais je suis plutôt flémarde en ce moment ^^

Je vais parler de moi encore un peu lol, j'adore le manga Samurai Deeper Kyo et ça me trottait dans la tête depuis un bon bon moment d'écrire sur Yuya et Kyo, leurs retrouvailles (pour ceux qui ont lu) et leur relation et pis aussi leurs petits moments coquins parce que bon avec Kyo on ne peut pas y couper hein !

Je vais écrire plusieurs chapitres pour cette histoire et publier d'autres fics aussi toujours pour ce couple vraiment complémentaire autant sur le physique que sur la personnalité. Bien jouer Kamijio-sensei !

C'est tout pour moi, on se voit au second chapitre si ça vous dit !

Bonne journée à tous et à toutes qui que vous soyez !


	2. 2 - L'intensité de leur amour

**Summary:** Le retour de Kyô aux yeux de démon auprès de sa blonde...

 **Pairing:** KyoxYuya bien sûr !

 **Disclaimer:** Samurai Deeper Kyo ne m'appartient pas, on le sait tous.

 **Warning :** Attention cette histoire contient un autre lemon, si vous avez moins de dix-huit ans ou que vous n'aimez pas trop ça, veuillez vous éloigner de votre ordinateur qui dans le cas contraire, s'autodétruira d'ici cinq secondes hihihi.

.

.

.

.

.

 **SAMURAI DEEPER KYO**

.

.

 **Trois Ans Plus Tard**

.

.

 **Chapitre 2 :**

 **L'intensité de leur amour**

.

.

.

.

.

\- Kyooo ! Cria Yuya en courant à l'arrière de leur maison.

Le dernier veritable Mibu leva les yeux en l'air en buvant une bouteille de saké, assis sur leur futon.

Yuya déboula dans leur chambre, haletante et furieuse.

\- Tu as vidé toutes les réserves de saké ! S'écria-t-elle en se précipitant sur lui.

Elle lui arracha la bouteille des mains et jeta un oeil dedans.

\- Elle est vide ! S'écria Yuya en la jetant sur Kyo qui la rattrapa avec une vitesse inouîe avant de terminer les dernières gouttes.

\- Aah, il en reste plus, fit-il en la secouant légèrement, totalement désinvolte devant la colère de sa femme.

\- Kyo ! Tu te rends compte que tu as terminé notre dernière livraison en une semaine ?! Hurla-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que je vais servir aux clients maintenant ?!

\- C'est pas mon problème, fit Kyo en haussant les épaules.

\- C'est notre gagne pain abruti !

Yuya se jeta sur lui, le faisant basculer sur le dos avant de se mettre à le tambouriner avec ses poings.

Il lui saisit rapidement les poignets en la fixant avec un sourire satisfait.

\- Il fallait le dire si tu avais envie d'me chevaucher, la nargua-t-il d'un ton moqueur.

\- La ferme espèce de pervers ! S'écria Yuya en rougissant jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs mois qu'ils étaient installés dans la petite maison-restaurant que Yuya avait acheté avec ses économies. Malgré cela, la jeune femme était toujours aussi gênée par les remarques graveleuses de son cher et tendre.

Elle avait déjà du mal à assumer qu'ils vivent et soient ensemble devant leurs amis, alors les cochonneries déblatérées par Kyo à longueur de journée, c'était trop pour elle.

\- Mais lâche-moi Kyo ! S'écria encore Yuya en se débattant, assise à califourchon sur lui.

\- Hmm, j'adore cette position, ricana Kyo en s'asseyant, nouant les fins poignets de Yuya ensemble avec le ruban qui attachait précédement ses longs cheveux blonds.

\- Q-que quoi m-mais... comment ? S'étonna Yuya en sentant soudain ses longs cheveux cascader sur ses épaules et dans son dos. Kyo !

\- Attends un peu, souffla-t-il en mordillant son oreille. J'en ai pas pour longtemps...

Yuya sentit son démon défaire la ceinture de son kimono, il en avait terminé. Elle était attachée et se faisait déshabiller par Kyo pendant une dispute.

Non pas que ce soit un fait rare dans cette maison.

\- Kyo non ! S'écria Yuya en rougissant plus encore. O-on n'a pas terminé notre discu-aaah !

Kyo l'avait basculée en arrière pour pouvoir ouvrir entièrement son yukata et le léger kimono à l'intérieur. Yuya devint rouge jusqu'aux orteils, toujours aussi peu habituée à se retrouvée toute nue devant Kyo d'un seul coup et surtout en plein jour.

\- N-non Kyo ! A-arrête !

\- Certainement pas, fit-il en la retournant sur le ventre, tu m'as excité à te tortiller comme ça sur mes genoux...

\- J-je n'ai rien tortillé du tout ! S'écria Yuya en se débattant encore, rougissante à l'extrême et terriblement gênée.

Kyo l'installait à quatre pattes sur leur futon, relevant son yukata sur son dos, laissant ses belles jambes et ses fesses rebondies à l'air.

\- K-Kyo ! S'écria-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

Il pouvait tout voir dans cette position et elle se sentit réagir comme toujours au simple regard brûlant de son démon.

Il s'était placé au-dessus d'elle, appuyant son torse et son ventre musclé contre le dos de sa planche à pain. Ses mains glissèrent lentement sur ses côtes puis sa taille avant de s'agripper à ses hanches, la collant contre lui. Yuya sentit alors le désir brûlant de son démon s'appuyer fermement contre son intimité.

\- Kyo... gémit alors la jeune femme en relevant la tête qui se retrouva dans le creux du cou de son démon.

Ce dernier sourit victorieusement. Elle venait juste de se rendre.

Yuya, dans le brouillard de ses pensées, avait fini par s'avouer en son fort intérieur que les disputes et les bagarres avec Kyo réveillaient en elle un plaisir charnel.

Bien sûr elle préférerait s'arrâcher la langue que le lui dire. Il connaissait déjà suffisamment toutes ses faiblesses.

Mais elle ne put réprimer les frissons intenses qui lui traversèrent le corps lorsqu'il commença à s'enfoncer lentement en elle.

\- Kyoo... gémit Yuya en se cambrant instinctivement sous lui.

\- Planche à pain... grogna le véritable Mibu en poussant ses hanches en avant.

La jeune femme ne put que se pencher doucement en le sentant se glisser en elle lentement. Elle poussa un petit cri lorsqu'il cogna le fond de son ventre et l'entendit grogner au-dessus d'elle.

Kyo éprouvait apparemment autant de plaisir qu'elle à faire l'amour et parfois, elle se demandait malgré elle si il avait été ainsi avec toutes les autres femmes qu'il avait mises dans son lit.

Elle secoua la tête pour chasser la jalousie qui lui tordit le coeur et gémit lorsque Kyo se retira lentement avant de replonger en elle brusquement.

Le contact du membre de son démon tout au fond de son ventre la fit crier à nouveau.

\- Du calme planche à pain, ricana Kyo dans son cou, je viens juste de commencer...

\- S-saale... p-pervers... Aah !

Kyo avait réitéré son coup de reins une troisième fois, cognant encore ce point si sensible de son anatomie, tapi au fond de ses entrailles.

\- K-Kyoo... aah... ah... haleta Yuya en fermant les yeux tandis que son mari faisait rouler son bassin contre ses fesses.

\- Planche à paaain, grogna-t-il en se penchant pour lui lécher l'oreille. Me serre pas comme ça, tu vas finir par m'étouffer...

Les mots de Kyo étaient toujours si crus pendant leurs ébats, elle se sentait rougir au-delà du raisonnable et tellement honteuse qu'elle ne sut que répondre.

\- Tu as perdu ta langue, grogna le démon en mordillant le cartillage tendre de son oreille. C'est dommage, toi qui t'en sers si bien...

\- Mmmmh !

\- C'est bien planche à pain, gronda-t-il d'appreciation lorsqu'elle le serra en elle pendant qu'il continuait de lents vas et viens au fond de son ventre.

Il embrassa sa tempe puis sa joue avant de mordre doucement la peau douce et rougie de son cou. Yuya poussa un gémissement puis un autre lorsque les grandes mains de Kyo agrippèrent chacune un sein rond et ferme.

Il lui massa doucement la poitrine en la prenant lentement par derrière, savourant le goût de sa peau légèrement sucrée et la chaleur humide de son ventre.

C'était tellement bon de lui faire l'amour tendrement. Même s'il appreciait aussi fortement les rapports plus brutaux et parfois violents auxquels il la soumettait...

Kyo était vraiment un parodoxe ambulant.

Il pouvait être cru et pudique. Violent et doux. Indifférent et plein d'émotions. Libre et soumis, parfois. Seulement à elle bien entendu.

Et qui plus est sans qu'elle s'en rende compte...

Un sourire carnassier étira ses lèvres en sentant sa petite femme se resserrer autour de lui. Il en grogna de plaisir. Yuya était si délicieuse sous lui, le dévorant dans son ventre encore innocent il y a de cela quelques mois.

Le poids de ses seins, de taille encore modeste appuyant dans ses mains, sa peau chaude et à présent humide de sueur qu'il lécha avec appétit avant de la couvrir de marques de baisers et de morsures.

Yuya gémissait à chaque sensation, aussi sensuelle que merveilleuse. Elle se soumettait à Kyo avec bonheur, chaque fois qu'il posait la main sur elle, chaque fois qu'il l'embrassait.

Elle avait beau le repousser au départ, elle ne pouvait faire semblant plus longtemps lorsqu'il la faisait sienne.

La sensation était si intense, si grisante que Yuya ne pouvait se défaire de son corps musclé et puissant la possédant toute entière avec un plaisir et un désir sauvage et animal.

\- Kyoo ! Gémit-elle en se cambrant sous un coup de reins plus brutal.

\- Hnn !

Kyo se retint in extremis lorsque sa femme le serra si fort en elle qu'il faillit venir. Elle fut punie de plusieurs vas et viens rapides et profonds qui firent se cogner son mari au fond de son ventre brûlant de désir.

Elle poussa un cri à chaque profanation et se sentit attirée au bord d'un abîme de plaisir où résonnaient ses supplications et les grognements sourds de son mari.

Elle fut projetée dedans d'un coup de reins violent qui lui arracha un hurlement de plaisir.

Kyo devint presque fou en se sentant attiré plus profondément en elle pendant son orgasme et serré impitoyablement jusqu'à en avoir le vertige. Il explosa au fond de son ventre qui l'aspira plus avidement encore et le fit gémir si fort qu'il déclancha une nouvelle vague de plaisir insurmontable qui donna à sa femme un second orgasme en plein milieu du premier.

Yuya haletait, écrasée sous le corps de son mari encore fiché en elle et qui refusait de bouger.

Elle respirait difficilement, allongée sur le ventre et sous le poids de Kyo dont la cage thoracique se souleveait et s'abaissait rapidement pendant qu'il tentant de calmer les battements de son coeur.

Finalment, il se redressa légèrement en prenant appui sur ses avants-bras, permettant à sa femme de reprendre son souffle.

Elle était devenue toute rouge et sa peau était couverte de sueur. Ses cheveux blonds détachés étaient éparpillés sur l'oreiller, un léger filet de salive s'échappant de ses lèvres encore humides.

Kyo sourit et l'essuya de son pouce avant de le lécher. Il ronronna presque en sentant le goût de la bouche de sa femme. Il se baissa pour en reprendre un plus bel échantillon et enfonça sa langue dans sa petite caverne rose. Il aurait pu gémir comme chaque fois qu'il embrassait sa planche à pain.

Sa petite langue rose humide, ses petites dents blanches, parfaitements alignées et douces, le sucre de sa salive. C'était meilleur que tout ce qu'il avait pu connaître avant elle.

Et la façon dont elle essayait de le suivre, malgré son manque d'expérience, l'excitait à un point tel qu'il en avait chaque fois une réaction évidente de désir.

Yuya gémit dans sa bouche en le sentant durcir et grossir en elle à nouveau.

Kyo ricana doucement lorsqu'elle s'agrippa à sa langue avec ses lèvres roses quand il essaya de rompre leur baiser. Sa langue glissa entre ses lèvres trop faibles pour le garder prisonnier et elle poussa un gémissement de protestation.

\- Patience planche à pain, souffla Kyo dans son oreille avant de pousser légèrement ses hanches contre ses fesses rebondies.

Yuya gémit en se laissant pénétrer lentement par son mari.

\- Quoi ?... Murmura Kyo d'une voix rauque. C'est si bon que ça ?...

Se disant il fit rouler légèrement son bassin, arrachant un nouveau gémissement à sa femme.

Son rire résonna dans sa poitrine, appuyée fermement contre le dos de Yuya, lui donnant des frissons de plaisir.

\- Tu es vraiment une coquine planche à pain, souffla Kyo en recommençant son action plusieurs fois pour la faire gémir encore, chaque fois plus fort. Pourquoi tu ne le dis pas ?...

Yuya sentit des larmes de plaisir s'échapper du coin de ses yeux. Elle aimait tout ce que Kyo lui faisait, l'aurait supplié de continuer, de lui faire mille choses plus intenses et plus osées encore. Elle se retenait de lui en demander plus jusqu'à la rendre folle et de la soumettre à son corps et son désir implaccables.

Son nom lui échappa dans un gémissement étranglé, seule évidence de son état de plaisir avancé et de son envie toujours plus grande de lui.

\- Dis-le, grogna Kyo en jouant avec le lobe de son oreille brûlante. Dis-le Yuya...

\- N-noon... gémit sa femme quand il entra plus profondément en elle.

\- Dis-le, gronda-t-il en se retirant doucement.

\- Mmmmh...

\- Dis-le moi, grogna alors Kyo en s'enfonçant brutalement dans son ventre.

\- Aaah !

\- Dis-moi que tu aimes ça, ordonna Kyo en agrippant ses cheveux dans son poing avant de recommencer.

\- Aaah Kyoo !

\- Dis-le moi Yuya, gronda Kyo avant de se cogner au fond d'elle ànouveau. Dis-le !

\- Kyooo !

\- Tu es têtue, gronda à nouveau le démon en la gratifiant de coups de reins puissants et profonds. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu refuses de le dire ?

\- Aaah ! Aaah ! Kyooo !

\- Dis-le Yuya !

\- Kyooo ! Kyooo !

\- Dis-le !

\- Aaah ! N-noon ! Ky-

\- Yuya j't'en prie ! S'écria alors Kyo en enfouissant son visage dans ses cheveux.

L'urgence dans sa voix et la touche de désespoir qui la teignait firent monter des larmes aux yeux de Yuya.

\- Je t'aime Kyo ! S'écria-t-elle.

Kyo se déversa en elle à la seconde où les mots quittaient ses lèvres. Un sanglot étouffé s'échappa de sa gorge et il se retira immédiatement pour se détacher de sa femme.

Il se leva précipitamment et sortit de la chambre sans un regard en arrière.

Yuya sentit des larmes dévaler ses joues et se leva sur des jambes tremblantes, son yukata grand ouvert. Elle suivit son mari hors de la chambre aussi vite qu'elle pouvait, ses genoux manquant de défaillir plusieurs fois.

Elle arriva finalement à le retrouver, accroupi, entièrement nu devant un petit placard dans la réserve de leur restaurant. Ses longs cheveux noirs dévalaient son dos et une partie se retrouva sur le plancher de bois sous lui. Ils étaient humides de transpiration et son corps musclé en était également couvert. Il respirait fort, semblait agité et ses mains serrées sur les petites portes en bois du placard avaient fait quelques dégâts.

\- Y a plus de saké, murmura-t-il.

Yuya sentit ses larmes couler encore et les essuya avant de s'agenouiller derrière son mari, ses bras s'enroulant autour de sa taille et son visage s'enfouissant dans ses cheveux noirs.

Elle ne parla pas, préférant le calme soudain ainsi que le bruit de leur respiration haletante et de leur coeurs affolés.

Son mari venait de dévoiler une facette de lui qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Il avait parut si désespéré et malheureux qu'elle pleura en y repensant.

 _Combien avait-il réellement souffert dans sa vie ?_

Yuya gémit en le serrant dans ses bras. Elle avait mal pour son mari, mal pour la souffrance palpable qui se dégageait de lui en cet instant. Mal pour son enfance solitaire, pour sa vie si dure et teintée de sang. Mal pour sa solitude passée, pour sa douleur, pour son absence, pour l'enfant qu'il était encore si souvent.

\- Je t'aime Kyoo, sanglota Yuya. Je t'aime tellemeeent...

Kyo ferma les yeux en entendant les mots si sincères et si puissants de sa femme. Il n'en revenait pas de s'être fait si facilement touché pendant l'amour. Il n'était pas émotif, ce n'était pas un homme fragile ou terrifié par l'avenir. Il l'aimait comme un fou et il savait qu'elle l'aimait autant en retour. Il savait qu'elle ne le quitterait pas, qu'elle était à lui seul, qu'elle n'avait jamais aimé un autre que lui.

Mais dans toute la vérité de ces sentiments, dans toute leur magnificence et leur importance à ses yeux, une infime partie de lui craignait qu'elle ne se retourne contre lui un jour, qu'elle finisse par ne plus l'aimer et l'abandonne.

Lui qui n'avait eu ni parents ni amis lorsqu'il était enfant. Qui avait été méprisé et détesté par son propre clan, qui n'avait jamais connu la chaleur des bras d'une mère ou d'un père. Lui qui avait appris très tôt à tuer pour survivre, à se méfier de tout et de tout le monde.

C'était en réalité très tard dans sa vie qu'il avait connu l'amitié de la part de Kyoshiro, puis l'amour envers Sakuya, celui paternel pour Akira, puis encore une amitié forte avec Bontenmaru, Luciole et Akari.

Il aimait Muramasa comme un père et il avait eu une affection presque similaire pour l'ex-roi rouge qu'il avait accompagné dans la mort.

Et même s'il était persuadé que Muramasa l'avait réellement aimé comme son propre fils, il savait que la raison pour laquelle il l'avait fait sortir de prison, l'avait élevé et lui avait appris le maniement du sabre, était pour servir avant tout ses intérêts et l'avenir du clan Mibu.

Il l'avait accepté, même si son maître s'était sans doute toujours senti coupable.

Yuya était bien la seule à ne l'avoir jamais aimé que pour lui-même. La seule avec une foi inébranlable, un amour inconditionnel et désintéressé envers lui. La seule à avoir touché son coeur si profondément.

La seule qu'il ait aimé au point d'en perdre l'esprit, bien plus que Sakuya.

Et était-ce même seulement de l'amour qu'il avait éprouvé pour la shamane, se demandait-il parfois au vu de la puissance de ses sentiments envers Yuya.

C'était tellement incomparable.

Il aimait Yuya à la folie. Il l'aimait tellement qu'il en crèverait si elle le quittait.

Il sentit sa gorge se serrer. Jamais il ne le supporterait. Jamais il ne pourrait s'en remettre.

\- Je t'aime Kyo, gémit Yuya en le serrant encore plus fort. Je t'aime tu sais...

Kyo ouvrit des yeux couleur rubis embués d'émotion. Il était en cet instant le plus proche qu'il ne le serait jamais de pleurer. L'amour de Yuya était sa lumière, son oxygène, sa raison d'être. Elle l'avait rendu si humain, si aimant, si vivant...

Plus que tout, plus que sa vie, plus que l'univers tout entier, il aimait cette femme à en mourir.

\- Je t'aimerai toujours Kyo, répéta Yuya comme si elle avait deviné ses pensées les plus secrètes. J'ai tellement peur de te perdre, avoua-t-elle dans un sanglot.

Un souffle tiède s'échappa des lèvres tremblantes de Kyo.

La vie sans elle... il ne pouvait même pas le concevoir. Il se tuerait si elle osait le quitter. Il n'avait pas honte de penser cela, il l'aurait fait pour la suivre.

\- Je veux rester avec toi jusqu'à notre dernier souffle, reprit-elle en sanglotant. Je veux qu'on meure ensemble tous les deux, vieux et serrés l'un contre l'autre dans notre lit. Je veux qu'on se retrouve dans toutes nos vies suivantes. Je veux me fondre en toi Kyo... Je t'aime tellement, je t'aime je t'aime...

La boule dans sa gorge grossi et Kyo leva les yeux au ciel, priant et suppliant qu'on la lui laisse le plus longtemps possible.

Il ne pouvait pas vivre sans elle. Il ne pouvait plus...

Son prénom était au bord de ses lèvres mais il se sentait incapable de parler. C'était trop d'émotions d'un coup, trop de peur, trop d'amour, trop d'intensité...

\- Je t'aime, répéta Yuya en sanglotant dans ses cheveux. Je t'aime Kyo...

Puis elle se mit à embrasser ses cheveux doucement, tendrement, ses mains se resserrant sur son ventre musclé, ses cuisses sur ses hanches. Elle l'embrassait en murmurant son amour pour lui, sanglot après sanglot, baiser après baiser.

Kyo n'en revenait pas qu'on puisse autant aimer une personne. Et qu'on puisse autant l'aimer lui...

C'était réellement un ange. Sa femme était un ange qu'on lui avait envoyé pour le sauver de la désolation et des ténèbres.

Il avait pourtant tué tant de gens... jamais d'innocents mais tellement de vies avaient été volées par ses mains de démon.

Pourtant on le récompensait en lui offrant le plus merveilleux et le plus beau des trésors sous la forme d'une femme, encore une enfant il y a trois ans...

Il n'avait rien fait de bien dans sa vie, il n'avait jamais offert quoi que ce soit à quiconque, du moins le pensait-il. Et voilà qu'on lui donnait sa Yuya.

Sa magnifique, son irremplaçable Yuya.

Il la sentit se déplacer. Elle s'était redressée légèrement et faisait le tour de son corps voûté pour aller se placer devant lui. Ils se firent soudain face, les yeux rivés dans ceux de l'autre, y lisant un amour inégalable, une confiance inaltérable et une vulnérabilité si nue qu'elle en boulversa les deux amants.

Des larmes continuaient de couler sur les joues de Yuya et son petit nez coulait. Son expression aurait habituellement arraché un sourire et une remarque moqueuse à son démon, mais Kyo n'était pas d'humeur.

Yuya voyait les yeux de son mari embués pour la toute première fois depuis qu'elle le connaissait. On aurait dit qu'il avait ou était sur le point de pleurer. Pourtant aucune trace ne mouillait ses joues.

Et le fait qu'il n'ait pas détourné la tête lorsqu'elle s'était placée devant lui, la rassura sur la place qu'elle occupait dans son coeur.

Même si jamais ses mots ne le lui confirmait, ses yeux, sa façon de dire son prénom et de la toucher ou de l'embrasser lui disaient tous à quel point il l'aimait.

Et il ne devait pas douter qu'elle l'aimât tout autant, peut être même plus encore...

\- Je t'aime, souffla-t-elle en fermant les yeux pour embrasser ses lèvres entrouvertes.

Il sentit l'odeur de ses larmes, leur goût salé sur sa bouche et ses yeux se fermèrent. Kyo répondit à son baiser avec une douceur et une tendresse qui la firent gémir.

Il n'aimerait jamais une autre femme qu'elle.

Faite qu'il puisse la garder pour lui jusqu'à sa mort et après...

.

.

 _ **A suivre...**_

.

.

Kyo doit être assez OOC dans ce chapitre mais j'aime à imaginer que s'il craque un jour ce sera forcément pour sa planche à pain préférée !

Je pense aussi qu'il a quelque chose de très enfantin en lui, et pas seulement son côté taquin, quelque chose de fragile, pas dans le sens d'une faiblesse quelconque mais plutôt d'un sentiment d'étonnement qu'on puisse l'aimer sincèrement et profondément.

J'aime à l'imaginer tendre et un peu timide parfois. Mais ça reste Kyo hein, pas de blagues !

J'aime aussi ses manières de tsundere avec Muramasa et comme il aime embêter Yuya. Il est à la fois terriblement attirant et viril mais sait aussi se comporter comme un vrai gamin immature et c'est vraiment drôle à voir.

Bon c'est pas le tout, mais j'ai d'autres histoires à poster.

A tchao les p'tits loups et bonne journée à tous et à toutes qui que vous soyez !


	3. 3 - Une grande nouvelle

**Summary:** Le retour de Kyô aux yeux de démon auprès de sa blonde...

 **Pairing:** KyoxYuya bien sûr !

 **Disclaimer:** Samurai Deeper Kyo ne m'appartient pas !

 **Warning :** Attention cette histoire contient un lemon, si vous avez moins de dix-huit ans ou que vous n'aimez pas trop ça allez ouste !

Cette histoire se passe juste à la fin du chapitre bonus dessiné au crayon à papier dans le dernier tome de Samurai Deeper Kyo, quand notre démon préféré rentre chez lui pour retrouver Yuya.

.

.

.

.

.

 **SAMURAI DEEPER KYO**

 **Trois Ans Plus Tard**

.

.

 **Chapitre 3 :**

 **Une grande nouvelle**

.

.

.

.

\- Je suis de retour, dit Kyo en ouvrant la porte coulissante de leur petite maison-restaurant. (Pas de remarque sur la Team Roquette :)

\- Ah, tu es rentré, remarqua Yuya avec un sourire en voyant son mari rentrer à la maison couvert de poussière et de nouvelles cicatrices.

Il revenait d'un autre combat avec Akira et vit qu'elle tenait un de ses kimonos dans les bras.

\- Ca tombe bien, j'ai un tas de chose à te raconter, reprit-elle.

Elle repensa à la viste de presque tous leurs amis ce jour là, même Luciole avait soudain débarqué après des mois d'absence et malgré toutes les affiches de recherche qu'ils avaient distribué un peu partout.

Yuya n'eut pas le temps d'en rajouter plus que Kyo refermait la porte derrière lui et s'approchait tout près d'elle.

\- Pourquoi on ne...

Kyo n'eut pas besoin de terminer sa phrase, ses mains se glissant déjà sous le yukata de sa femme...

...

Yuya se réveilla bien bien plus tard dans les bras de Kyo et se mit à rougir furieusement en remarquant leur situation.

Ils étaient couchés sur le sol du restaurant, les kimonos de Kyo leur servant de matelas et son yukata de couverture.

Kyo dormait encore, sa respiration lente et calme le confirmant. Yuya se souleva un peu sur un coude, faisant glisser son yukata sur sa taille.

Elle était si heureuse de pouvoir l'observer tranquillement et oublia sa gêne un instant.

Son mari était tellement beau...

Son visage, bien que masculin était fait d'angles et de courbes légèrement féminines qui ajoutaient encore à sa beauté.

Ses longs cheveux noirs lui donnaient plus de charme encore ainsi que ses longs cils qui cachaient un regard de feu rougeoyant de désir et de passion.

Et ce corps musclé et ferme à la peau dorée par le soleil et tellement douce pour un homme...

La petite main de Yuya caressa sa large poitrine, ses joues rosies par le plaisir et un désir toujours intact pour son mari adoré. Il lui avait fait découvrir tant de plaisirs intenses et insoupçonnés qu'elle en frissonait de bonheur et d'envie à chaque fois qu'elle y repensait.

Kyo la touchait tout le temps, absolument tout le temps. Dès qu'il rentrait à la maison, avant d'en sortir, le matin, en pleine journée, le soir, la nuit, parfois même dans la forêt autour de la maison quand il avait envie de la chasser un peu avant de la dévorer...

Ils jouaient beaucoup tous les deux, à des jeux d'adultes surtout, parfois comme des enfants. Mais ils éprouvaient autant de plaisir l'un que l'autre à se fondre en un seul et même corps.

Yuya déposa un petite baiser papillon sur la poitrine de son mari, le sentant prendre une inspiration plus rapide. Elle leva ses grands yeux verts sur son visage et plongea dans son regard rouge et amusé. Elle rougit et se couvrit rapidement avec un pan de son yukata.

Un petit sourire étira les lèvres de Kyo.

\- Alors comme ça on m'agresse dans mon sommeil ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton moqueur.

\- P-pas du tout, protesta Yuya en rougissant encore plus. Je... je regardais juste tes... tes cheveux !

Kyo leva un sourcil.

\- B-ben oui, reprit sa femme. Ils sont plus longs que les miens c-c'est pas juste !

Kyo ricana en entendant cette excuse ridicule. Puis il se redressa sur un coude et au-dessus d'elle, forçant sa petite femme à s'allonger sur le dos. Il fit courir son regard sur son petit nez et ses joues roses en souriant. Puis sur ses petites mains serrant maladroitement son yukata contre sa poitrine et entre ses jambes.

Il ne put s'empêcher de tirer sur le tissu épais, faisant crier sa femme qui rougit encore plus. Elle était toujours aussi gênée de se retrouver nue devant lui en plein jour.

Si seulement elle savait que même la nuit il la voyait aussi clairement...

Il tira un peu plus et Yuya s'agrippa au tissu en protestant, paniquée de se retrouvée totalement à découvert devant son mari. Kyo ricana avant de tirer d'un coup sec sur le vêtement qui parti s'écraser au pied d'une table. Yuya jeta un regard outré à son démon avant de se mettre à crier en essayant de se cacher sous l'un de ses kimono.

Kyo rit et la retourna sur le dos, une main autour de ses poignets. Yuya se retrouva totalement exposée au regard de son mari et se mit à se tortiller et hurler contre lui.

Kyo ricana encore et baissa son regard sur son ventre, entre son nombril et sa petite toison blond foncé. Yuya suivit son regard et poussa un cri indigné.

\- K-Kyo ! S'écria-t-elle en levant ses jambes repliées et croisées pour cacher son intimité.

Kyo leva à nouveau un sourcil en la voyant faire. Cette idiote lui montrait des choses bien plus embarrassante dans cette position. D'ailleurs il s'empressa de le lui prouver en passant sa main libre entre ses jambes. Yuya poussa un nouveau cri d'indignation mêlé bien sûr au plaisir d'être touchée si intimement par son mari.

Elle s'empressa de descendre ses jambes pour se protéger d'un nouvel assaut et laissa sa petite toison à la vue de Kyo. Il sourit, cette fois avec douceur et posa sa main libre sur son ventre, pile sur la zone qu'il regardait plus tôt. Elle rougit en comprenant alors son intention.

Il caressa doucement la peau de sa femme et appuya fermement sa main sur son ventre légèrement arrondi pour sentir de minuscules battements se répercuter contre sa paume et ses doigts.

C'était impercéptible pour un humain normal, mais pas pour le dernier véritable Mibu qu'il était.

\- Tu leur as dit ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

Yuya rougit et secoua la tête.

\- P-pas encore, répondit-elle, je me suis dit que c'était encore trop tôt.

Kyo relâcha ses poignets et prit l'un de ses kimono pour recouvrir sa petite femme. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle prenne froid vu son état. Yuya se redressa alors en ouvrant le kimono qui la recouvrait d'un coup.

\- Ah non, c'est l'autre, dit-elle en se levant et en tirant le kimono qui se trouvait sous le corps allongé de Kyo.

\- Quoi ? Fit-il en se redressant pour la laisser l'enlever.

\- Ils t'ont laissé plein de messages, s'amusa Yuya en lui tendant le kimono, l'intérieur vers lui.

Elle se recouvrit du deuxième et attacha la ceinture pour le refermer avant de s'assoir à côté de son mari.

\- Celui de Kyoshiro, j'espère que tu vas le respecter, dit-elle avec un sourire amusé.

\- Je suis pas ta nounou, ricana Kyo en lisant le dit message.

\- Oh ! Et tu ne devineras jamais qui est venu à la maison ! S'exclama-t-elle soudain en baissant le kimono.

\- Laisse-moi deviner, la tête dans les nuages à parler de son dégoût de l'eau ?

Yuya pouffa les joues.

\- Comment tu le sais ? Demanda-t-elle avec une moue boudeuse qu'il trouva à croquer.

\- On ne connaît pas trente-six portés disparus à notre actif non plus, pouffa-t-il en attirant sa femme sur ses genoux, les deux bras autour de son petit corps noyé dans son kimono.

Yuya eut un petit rire et se blottit dans les bras de son démon.

Il embrassa son front et sa tempe avant de poser son menton sur le sommet de son crâne en poussant un soupir satisfait.

\- Il a fait plein de voyages apparemment, reprit Yuya en souriant. D'ailleurs il y a certaines choses que je n'ai pas compris, fit-elle en posant un doigt sous son menton en repensant à cette drôle d'histoire sur un ours noir et blanc dont il avait parlé et de cette bête bizarre avec un long cou et deux bosses sur le dos.

Elle raconta encore d'autres aventures du recherché Luciole qui amusèrent beaucoup Kyo.

\- Capitaine d'un bâteau pirate, s'amusa le véritable Mibu. Il a du finir par le couler et s'échouer sur une plage oui.

Et en effet ce n'était pas loin de la vérité. C'était d'ailleurs comme ça qu'il avait fini en Egypte...

Yuya termina son histoire en lui disant qu'il avait de nouveau disparu pour un moment le croyait-elle.

\- Pourtant je lui ai dis d'aller vers le sud, insista-t-elle.

Kyo ricana et la serra contre lui un peu plus.

\- C'est rien, il réapparaitra quand on s'y attendra le moins, dit-il. Et puis au moins, je vais avoir la paix un moment.

\- C'est pas gentil, gronda gentiment Yuya. Tout le monde avait tellement envie de te voir.

Kyo haussa les épaules.

\- Ils ont des choses à faire maintenant, moi j'ai terminé ce que j'avais à accomplir. J'ai droit à mon repos du guerrier.

Il jeta un regard malicieux à sa femme en disant ça et la fit rire aux éclats. Qu'est-ce qu'il la trouvait belle sa planche à pain. Même si elle ne collerait plus trop à ce surnom quand elle arriverait à un stade plus avancé de sa grossesse. Elle allait enfin avoir de gros seins.

L'idée l'excita un peu et il saisit un sein rond dans sa main pour le tripoter.

\- J'ai hâte, dit-il avant de se pencher sur son visage pour étouffer les gémissements de sa petite femme avec sa bouche.

...

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH !

Le hurlement de douleur de sa femme plongea Kyo dans une fureur noire. Il n'en revenait pas de la souffrance à laquelle elle était exposée depuis le début du travail.

Il tremblait en serrant les poings, son aura étouffait ses compagnons réunis autour de lui dans le jardin de leur maison-restaurant.

Sakuya et Santera étaient à l'intérieur, il avait assomé Kyoshiro qui souhaitait les assister et menacé Akari de faire la même chose si elle osait s'approcher de sa femme.

La grossesse s'était bien passé, Yuya n'avait pas eu beaucoup de symptômes gênants, même les nausées avaient duré très peu de temps. Par contre, l'accouchement semblait interminable et sa petite planche à pain n'arrêtait pas de hurler et de gémir sa souffrance depuis plus de six heures déjà.

Kyo avait peur.

Peur pour sa femme, peur pour son enfant, peur de devenir fou s'il arrivait un malheur.

Kyoshiro sentait son désarroi et il s'inquiétait lui aussi terriblement pour son amie. Sa femme allait elle-même accoucher dans quelques temps et il redoutait de la voir dans le même état. Déjà que c'était insupportable d'entendre les cris de Yuya, mais alors Sakuya, il allait mourir.

\- Tu y es presque Yuya ! Retentit le cri de sa femme, son visage se tournant d'un coup vers la maison.

\- Allez Yuya-san ! Parvint ensuite la voix de Santera, faisant se lever Akari qui regarda dans la même direction que Kyoshiro.

\- Encore un dernier effort ! S'écria Sakuya. Pousse !

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH !

Kyo se redressa d'un coup vers sa maison, prêt à défoncer les portes pour rejoindre sa Yuya quand il entendit d'autres cris s'élever de l'intérieur.

\- Ouuuaaaaah ! Ouaaaaah ! Ouaaaaaah !

Un sensation incroyable l'envahi en entendant la voix de son enfant pour la toute première fois. Il se figea, son coeur battant soudain à tout rompre. Ses mains tremblèrent, sa gorge devint sèche.

Il avança lentement vers sa maison, n'entendant plus les cris de sa femme mais seulement ceux de son bébé.

Il entra et fut accueilli par Sakuya, les larmes aux yeux et folle de joie.

\- C'est un garçon Kyo ! S'exclama-t-elle en riant de bonheur. Dépêche-toi d'aller les voir !

Elle le poussa dans la chambre où sa femme était allongée en serrant leur bébé en pleurs dans les bras. Elle était en sueur et il sentait une odeur de sang mais elle allait bien, elle était simplement fatiguée.

Pourtant comme elle rayonnait de bonheur, comme elle irradiait de beauté.

Il fut prêt d'elle en un instant, embrassant fiévreusement ses lèvres, un bras autour de ses épaules et l'autre sur son cou. Elle était trempée et sa peau était chaude, mais quel parfum enivrant que le sien et celui du lait.

Il relâcha ses lèvres pour poser ses yeux sur son fils.

Il avait déjà beaucoup de cheveux et ils étaient blonds. Il sourit et caressa d'une main tremblante le doux duvet de poussin sur son petit crâne.

\- Il est miniscule, souffla Yuya en se serrant contre son mari. Et tu as vu il a mes cheveux.

Kyo sourit et embrassa son front avant de reporter de nouveau son attention sur le nouveau-né. Il ne pleurait plus à présent et ses grands yeux se posèrent sur les deux personnes qui le tenait si confortablement contre eux.

Yuya sentit ses yeux s'emplir de larmes et Kyo fit un sourire d'une tendresse incroyable à son enfant.

Il avait ses yeux. De magnifiques yeux rouges comme des rubis.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il est beau, souffla Yuya en essuyant ses larmes de joie. Notre bébé...

\- Notre fils, souffla Kyo en embrassant à nouveau les lèvres de sa femme et en la serrant contre lui.

\- Mon Dieu Kyo, gémit Yuya dans un sanglot, on a notre famille tu te rends compte ?... Notre famille à nous...

Kyo embrassa à nouveau sa femme, conscient du bonheur et de la chance qu'il avait de pouvoir aimer et être aimé d'une femme comme Yuya. La joie d'être père malgré ses craintes. La joie de ne plus être le seul de son espèce... de ne plus être seul tout court. Leur chaire et leur sang mêlés, les deux orphelins qu'ils étaient avaient donné la vie ensemble.

Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de toute sa vie.

\- Je t'aime, lâcha-t-il alors d'une voix emplie d'émotion. Bon sang qu'est-ce que je t'aime Yuya...

Et il coupa la surprise de sa femme d'un nouveau baiser passionné.

Personne n'osa entrer dans la chambre en écoutant le jeune couple. La pauvre Santera avait courut dehors dès le premier baiser et s'était réfugiée dans les bras d'une Akari rougissante sous les regards choqués des autres présents.

Lorsque le couple fut enfin prêt à recevoir leurs amis, ceux-ci entrèrent ravis, apprenant que le petit trésor s'appelerait Nozomu, comme le grand frère de Yuya. Ils firent une grande fête et Kyo fut invité à boire le meilleur saké.

Il ne but toutefois qu'une bouteille avant de s'éclipser pour rejoindre sa femme et son fils qui dormaient déjà dans leur grand futon. Kyo vint se coucher près de sa femme sous les couvertures et la serra contre lui en respirant son odeur à pleins poumons.

La suite serait difficile au début, mais il savait qu'il était gâté et même comblé ce soir là.

Il avait une femme et un fils.

Kyo aux yeux de démon avait une famille à lui, et rien ni personne ne les lui prendrait. Il ne serait plus jamais seul. Il ne serait plus jamais haït et rejeté.

Quel bonheur pour un assassin comme lui.

\- Kyo... murmura Yuya dans son sommeil.

Son mari sourit et posa une main rassurante et d'une tendresse infini sur la toute petite tête de son bébé.

\- Dors mon fils, murmura-t-il avant d'enfouir son nez dans le cou de sa planche à pain.

Le petit Nozomu ferma les yeux et s'endormi paisiblement près de sa mère et son père.

.

.

 _ **A suivre...**_

.

.


End file.
